


Of stalkers and stares

by NobodysDiary



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysDiary/pseuds/NobodysDiary
Summary: Observing interesting men in a pub.





	Of stalkers and stares

I went to this pub. Again. I sat on my place I always sit on. Again. I look through the room to the same table again. But today, they weren't there. It's not good how this makes me worry. It's something that I can't explain. I have a weird connection towards them, altough I never talked to them. I'm just sitting here. Alone. Most of the time. Sometimes with strangers. And a few times with friends, or acquaintances.

First I just came for the atmosphere. My brother invited me to visit this pub. I am not used to pubs. So, I wanted to give it a try. We talked about it and it was interesting to try new locations. I made the decision to come here more often. I went to this pub more often. I talked to strangers and I even liked talking to some.

A few weeks ago I tried some new drinks. I liked these drinks. They tasted new, intersting. Good to inspire my brain with new impressions. On one of these "new drinks days", I saw two men coming into the pub. I saw often people come and go. But they were different. They differed a lot, especially from each other. The one man made a friendly, sophisticated impression on me. He wore bright clothes. The other made a pridefully impression with his strut and his self-confident manner. He wore black clothes, he had sunglasses although it was dark outside and inside. They had a lasting impression. So interesting, different, it was impossible for me to ignore them.

I slowly tried every table in the room over weeks, to find the best for observing them and maybe listening to their talk. Not that I was a strange stalker or something, it was just interesting. I looked to them now and then. Two people who seem to get along so well although they seem contradictory.

Now I finally found the best table and they refuse to come. I chose a table where I can observe them without noticing my interest too obviously. The downside was that I couldn't listen to their talk. The table arrangement wasn't made for spy investigations.

Just by observing them I thought that they probably know each other for quite a long time. How they move, how they seem to tease each other.

I don't think I bother them. I hope I don't. Just one time I saw that the one guy catched my glimpse. Unfortunately, it was the dark, mysterious guy and not the other guy. The other seemed more friendly to me. But the one guy was the more mysterious, interesting guy. So, anyway, it was okay the way it was. Or maybe he just looked in my direction, I mean, he had sunglasses. He wore these sunglasses everytime.

A month later I went to the pub again. I waited for them. While waiting I realized that maybe I overdo it a little and my curiosity is too much. I felt bad. And I was worried that I'll never see them again. They were too interesting to forget. I would ask myself for eternity who they were.

But there! They walked into the pub. I was so relieved. I exhaled one time like I was in a terrible situation I had survived. While entering the room the mysterious guy looked at me or at least in my direction. I got a little nervous. I thought that he saw that relief. It seemed that this one guy is clever and watching his surroundings more vigilantly than the other one. He looked away and talked to his companion. I looked away and tried to behave like it had nothing to do with them. I felt the glimpses on me. Or rather I saw from the corner of my eye that they looked in my direction. I felt uncomfortable. I felt nosy.

I emptied the glass in front of me and walked outside. I heard that at least two people walked behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I was afraid that they followed me. A man shouted something behind me I didn't understand, I kept walking. I thought that I should think about the consequences before spying strange men in a pub.


End file.
